


you are not you, you are a mirror

by feather_cadence



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, if u ship grnwind or grnflame dont fucking interact, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_cadence/pseuds/feather_cadence
Summary: There is someone else controlling Lloyd Garmadon's body. No one else seems to notice.(AU where Morro's possession is more subtle, so none of the rest of the ninja knows he's possessed.)





	you are not you, you are a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi im reading animorphs and the concept of being controlled by something and no one having any idea is terrifying thanks so heres this! quick warning for themes of abuse and some gore right after the fight w kai.

Lloyd Garmadon knows two things about the ghost that has recently taken over his head.

First, he wants more than anything to be the green ninja.

Second, he is angrier than words can physically say.

Lloyd hates him instantly. Not only because he has wormed his way into every crack and crevice of his brain, paging through his memories as if they are open books, controlling his hands and arms and legs, talking with his voice - although that most definitely has something to do with it. It’s because those two feelings are far more familiar than Lloyd would ever admit, and thinking about it makes him feel like there are spiders crawling up his arms.

It’s not a good feeling.

Especially when he has no control whatsoever over his arms.

Morro sneers at this thought, his disembodied voice laughing at Lloyd’s disgust. Lloyd snarls in response, insofar as you can snarl when you are only a scattered collection of thoughts in a mind that is no longer yours.

“You won’t get away with this,” Lloyd thinks. “My friends will save me.” At that, Morro only laughs.

“I already have, Green Ninja,” he says, as he almost absentmindedly flips through another of Lloyd’s memories - some entirely ordinary afternoon, sitting in the living room with the other five. “I already have.”

Morro looks up, and Lloyd can see ominous rainclouds, dark and heavy, crowding the sky. The wind is picking up - if that is Morro’s doing or not, Lloyd has no idea.

Then his head tilts down, just the slightest, and Lloyd can see the gate to Wu’s new teashop, through eyes he has no control over. He feels a wave of fear that threatens to pull him under. Morro only leans into the wind and continues forward.

Kai is on the porch ahead, the bright red of his uniform glaringly visible in the darkening day, waving excitedly at Lloyd. The other four are just behind him, leaning out of the shop’s front door.

Morro lifts his arm, and waves back.

Lloyd feels sick.

He can feel all of Morro’s thoughts, as they approach - the anger and hatred still, the rationalization of which of them he should kill first, the assessment of his odds if this turns into a fight.

But Morro doesn’t turn it into a fight. He just keeps walking forward, inexorable.

Lloyd desperately tries to push against the other force in his head as his panic grows, as he watches Morro play out all the scenarios in which his family ends up dead, right here and now, but it’s no use. The ghost doesn’t budge, doesn’t flinch. From the outside, Lloyd’s desperate struggle is entirely invisible.

“Shit, Lloyd, you got back just in time,” Kai says. “This rain is about to dump, big time.”

Morro laughs. “Yeah, this is some storm,’ he says, in Lloyd’s voice. He shrugs. “I guess I got lucky.”

As if to prove his point, the second he steps onto the porch, the sky opens up, and rain pours down in sheets. Lloyd notices Morro flinch at this, and takes the chance to push forward even more, to try to shout it’s not me, it’s not me - but Morro is too fast, and the chance is gone.

“How was the museum?” asks Cole, from where he’s leaning on the front window.

“No big deal,” Morro says. “Just some security guard who got spooked by the new exhibit.”

“That’s what happens when you put the scariest things Ninjago has to offer in one museum hall,” Jay says like it was the most obvious thing in the world that you should never do that.

“We were worried you had got hurt,” Cole elaborates. “Our powers totally cut out earlier, and -” spread his hands, palms up, as if to demonstrate - “still nothing. Wu said the only thing that could have caused it was if something had happened to you.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Morro says. “Wouldn’t be the first time Wu was wrong, right?” The others all laugh, as if on cue. Lloyd throws his full weight against the force in his mind, desperate for one second, just one second in control, to tell them, to warn them. “We’ll have to keep an eye out, though,” Morro says. “There’s probably a new villain out there somewhere, and we should find them before they find us. Especially if we’re powerless.”

Which is exactly what Lloyd would have said - exactly.

“Wait, are your powers gone too, Lloyd?” asks Nya. “How’d you get back so fast without your dragon?”

Because it’s not me. He has his own dragon. Lloyd thinks. Of course it’s Nya who notices, of course - and there’s no way that Morro can answer this without condemning himself, somehow.

Except that he doesn’t have to answer it. Because at that exact moment, before Nya is even done speaking, Misako calls from the other room “Lloyd? Is that you?”

“Yeah Mom, I’m home,” Morro calls. He walks past the others into the next room, on Lloyd’s legs. And Lloyd realizes with a start the reason Morro would be looking through his memories at all.

He wasn’t about to start a fight.

He was here to pretend to be Lloyd so perfectly that no one else would notice. To act as him, in his life, as only somone with the access to all his memories, all the mannerisms and quirks stored there, could. To find whatever secret thing Lloyd could see he was searching for, and take it before anyone noticed, before anyone suspected that Lloyd wasn’t the one in control, that it wasn’t him.

He was here to be the Green Ninja, for as long as he could.

Outside, the wind howled and sang outside the little tea shop. The roof creaked and moaned with it.

Lloyd wanted very much to scream, but of course, he was not in control of his own lungs.

…………………

It has been nearly two weeks, and Lloyd Garmadon is more exhausted than he ever thought possible.

Morro played out the motions of Lloyd’s life perfectly - morning training, patrols to look for a villain that didn’t exist, dinner and chores, helping with the tea shop. Wu gives him useless wisdom that he bristles at, internally, but nods along with. The others joke and laugh with him, and he navigates flawlessly through a system of inside jokes built up over years, picking through Lloyd’s head to find what to say in response. He doesn’t sleep at night, instead choosing to study Lloyd’s memories carefully in preparation for the next day, like a kid who has to take a test.

The whole time, every second of it, Lloyd fights him.

Every time Morro forgets for a moment to have his guard up, Lloyd pushes forward, trying to reach his own mind. When he’s too busy thinking through a conversation to be sure he plays it without giving away his identity, Lloyd throws everything he has at him. He fights every waking second. And he is exhausted.

He’s successful one time: Morro and Nya are sparring, and Lloyd gets control of his right arm, for just long enough that he can drop Morro’s guard, letting Nya’s dull blade hit him across the chest, knocking him back a couple of steps and knocking the wind out of him. Lloyd takes a savage sort of joy in feeling his own bruised ribs, in being connected to his own body again, but as soon as he opens his mouth to say something, to tell Nya what happened, Morro is again in control.

Lloyd fought even harder for a few days after that.

Except that it has now been almost two weeks, and he is very tired.

The great Green Ninja, giving up so soon? says Morro, smug and hateful as ever.

Don’t let your guard down. I’m still here, Lloyd snaps back. The ghost laughs. Outside of his own eyes, Lloyd watches the rest of his family have breakfast together. Kai makes a joke, which Morro laughs at. Cole throws something at Jay, and when Wu scolds him, Morro makes eye contact with Cole and gives him the smallest, conspiratorial eye roll. Cole laughs silently.

There is something infinitely draining about watching the people he grew up with, the people he loves and considers his family, the people he thought knew him better than anyone, not even realize or suspect that something is wrong with him. Lloyd knows that it’s just because Morro has access to his brain, that of course they can’t be expected to know, that it’s not their fault - but it’s an incredibly lonely feeling all the same. He feels an inexorable pull to just give up, to spend the rest of his life sitting here at the back of his head, watching the world through a body he no longer has control of.

But a ninja never quits.

He stays quiet all through breakfast, and morning training, and organizing the shelves at the tea shop. He lets Morro think he’s given up through lunch, and the afternoon mission planning. He waits until he knows he can strike - until he absolutely knows it.

Until Morro is standing in the dusty field behind the tea shop, weapon in hand, Kai standing across from him.

When Lloyd had taken control the first time during a sparring match, Morro had been exceedingly careful to raise his guard while he was sparring. If he didn’t win as many times, no one took it as a sign of anything greater - but Lloyd had been infinitely frustrated.

This time, though, he had stopped fighting, and the ghost in his head was quick to forget his presence at all, let alone the defensive measures he should be taking. Lloyd had been sitting in wait all day, watching chinks appear in the armored mass of Morro’s mind, weaknesses in his control. And now, he would again be distracted. After all, Lloyd knew full well from his fair share of bruises and scrapes that Kai doesn’t pull his punches in any sparring match. He’s always there to win.

Lloyd watches as Morro and Kai both lower their shoulders and shift their feet into a fighting stance on the dusty ground. Kai charges first, of course, but Morro neatly sidesteps and avoids his first attack. Kai’s smarter than that though, and changes his forward momentum into a wide arc as he shifts his feet and twists, blade hurtling at Morro.

Morro can barely raise his blade to deflect the attack in time, and he’s thrown off balance. He retreats quickly, sword raised in defense, then steps forward with the tip of his blade tipped forwards.

Kai slashes towards his head and Morro quickly snaps his blade upwards, effortlessly knocking Kai’s blade out of the way. He cuts to Kai’s chest, but the other ninja just ducks out of range.

As Morro is finishing his swing, the momentum carrying him through it, Kai steps in and moves to sweep Morro’s legs out from under him - but Lloyd can feel the smugness nearly radiating off of Morro, and as he easily leaps over Kai’s blade he brings his own back around and hits Kai on the back with the flat of his blade, hard. Lloyd hears Kai exhale sharply in pain as he topples to the ground. He starts to stand, but now it’s Morro sweeping his legs out and he’s instantly back in the dust.

Silently, wordlessly, Lloyd wills him to get up, to keep fighting.

From the sidelines, Nya looks up from her conversation with Cole. “Come on bro, don’t let him beat you!” she shouts.

“No, no, this is all going to plan!” Kai shouts back as he hops back to his feet, grinning from ear to ear. He loved nothing more than a hard fight and a good comeback. This is where he thrives. “I’m actually winning right now!”

Morro takes the chance to rush him again, aiming to stab him in the chest (Lloyd distantly wonders if Morro has forgotten that the training blades are dull, and that won’t do much) but Kai twists out of the way and skates back, out of reach. As Morro continues to advance on him, Kai only continues to retreat, easily blocking the attacks that come his way, striking viper-fast at any point that Morro neglects to guard. He gets a hit to shoulder, to chest, to thigh, and now Lloyd can feel Morro only getting more and more angry. He switches tactics, trying only to block Kai’s lightning quick attacks, and starts to retreat as it’s Kai’s turn to advance.

And then, Kai feints.

Lloyd can see it coming - Kai telegraphs it the tiniest amount by turning his wrist out almost imperceptibly - but for all the memories he has, Morro hasn’t noticed this one, miniscule thing. Lloyd stays dead quiet, not risking letting the ghost know that he knows what will happen next.

Morro moves to block his left side. Faster than you can see, Kai’s blade cuts an arc up and over Morro’s, and he hits him solidly in his chest. The wind goes out of him, and he stumbles back.

Lloyd takes his chance.

He pushes against Morro with every ounce of strength and distracted as the ghost is with the sudden lack of air in his lungs, he’s not ready. Lloyd feels his influence slip the tiniest bit, and he grabs on to control of his own body with desperate strength.

“Help,” Lloyd croaks, with his own voice, his own voice, as he feels himself tilt forwards, towards the ground. Is he really that out of practice with moving his own body? Does it only take two weeks to forget how to move your own legs?

Kai rushes forwards instantly, catching him by the armpits. Cole and Nya are up instantly, seeing that something is wrong, and rushing towards the other two.

“Help,” he says again, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and scared - how can he explain everything, when Morro could be back any second? “You have to help me, I-”

“Shit, Kai, how hard did you hit him?” Nya says.

“I didn’t - Lloyd, what's wrong? Are you ok?” Kai asks, still mostly holding him up. Nya and Cole quickly help support him, each holding an arm.

“I’m not -” fuck, he can feel Morro coming back, trying to push him out, boiling with anger - “I’m not me, you have to - please-”

And then Morro is back in control, shoving Lloyd out of the way and again filling every corner of his mind so that Lloyd can barely think. He’s so angry that Lloyd can almost physically feel it, radiating like heat off a blacktop, threatening to suffocate him.

But it was worth it. Lloyd takes his last second of control to look at his three friends, all looking at him with concern, and he knows it was worth it.

Morro plays all the cues right. He closes his eyes, presses his hand into his forehead, says that he must have hit his head earlier and knocked something. He apologizes for scaring them, proclaims he has a headache and leaves the training field to get some excedrin. 

The whole time, Nya’s eyes are laser focused on him, looking for any single slip-up, any further proof to what Lloyd had said. Cole and Kai wear twin expressions of skepticism and concern.

They know now. No matter how perfectly Morro plays it.

Lloyd knows that it’s only a matter of time, now - and he doesn’t try to keep this thought secret. He lets it broadcast loud and clear to the other presence in his head.

Lloyd Garmadon will be saved.

It is only a matter of time.

…………….

Lloyd does his best to do the mental equivalent of curling up with his hands over his ears.

Anything to block out the other thoughts in his head, to stop seeing them - but avoiding your own thoughts, in your own head, is a nearly impossible task.

For hours now, Morro has carefully, deliberately, thought through the scenarios for the deaths of the other ninja, in a disturbing level of detail. Here, Lloyd with his hands around Jay’s throught. Here, Zane’s body in pieces, masses of wire tangled amidst the deformed metal, eyes dead. Here Cole falling from the side of the Bounty, as the others reached out desperately to catch him. Then Cole’s body on the ground. Then Nya, drowning, reaching for help Lloyd will not provide. Lloyd driving the point of his sword through Kai’s chest, feeling the ribs break, listening to him sputter for air as his lung is punctured.

Jay grasping at his own cut throat, blood on Lloyd’s sword.

Cole spilling his guts on the Bounty’s deck, Lloyd standing over him.

Zane wide-eyed as his power source is pierced and begins to overheat, slowly melting the metal casing on his chest as Lloyd drives his blade deeper.

Nya ripped apart by Morro’s wind dragon, Lloyd watching from a distance.

Kai with his head neatly removed, Lloyd’s foot on his headless torso.

All of them gone. Lloyd knowing it’s his fault, his body that did the killing.

It’s retribution for what he did earlier, and he knows that, he knows it’s just Morro lashing out and angry, but god, each one seems so real. After an hour of this, he feels like he can’t breathe. After two, he starts begging Morro to stop. After three, he feels like he is falling apart in his own head, like he can’t think anymore. The best he can do is try and fail to block it out, and wait until morning - still long, arduous hours away.

Morro grins cruelly. Lloyd does his best to place his hands over his ears, and curl into himself, and not exist for the next seven hours.

……………

The Bounty is a different place entirely at night: the hallways dead quiet but for the creaking of the hull in the wind, the long shadows winding along the wood floor, the distant rustling of the sails in the wind. Morro slips through the ship’s hallways dead silently, managing to time every step on a particularly creaky floorboard with a gust of wind that just covers the sound. The other ninja were all asleep when Lloyd watched him leave the room, the pale moonlight casting it in an eerie glow, and it still seemed as if no one had noticed his absence yet. Morro only kept moving forward.

It had been a week since Lloyd had gained control. The others weren’t still visibly suspicious, but Morro was getting nervous. He had decided to finally get what he came here for.

He crept along the Bounty’s upper deck in the moonlight, towards the starboard side. Lloyd senses that he’s uncertain, somehow - that he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing.

He steps over the railing and quickly climbs down the chain that holds the anchor, and walks across the yard to the tea shop. Nothing else near them moves, but for an absentminded breeze along the dusty pathway. Morro seems less worried here - the ninja are all on the ship above - but he is uncertain all the same.

The inside of the tea shop is dark, and Morro flips on the light switch. He casts about for what he's looking for, then steps towards the counter, seemingly focused on...Wu’s staff? Lloyd doesn’t understand why he would want that, but he’s not too inclined to start asking questions, and he knows Morro wouldn’t answer them.

With a grin and a menacing chuckle, he picks up the staff and tosses it lightly from one hand to the other.

Say goodbye to your friends, Green Ninja. Morro says. We’re out of here.

As he opens the door to step back outside, something drops from the rafters directly onto him, knocking him on the wood floor. He snarls and thrashes, trying desperately to get up, but whoever, or whatever it is keeps him pinned with a knee to the back and a hand pressing down at the back of his neck.

Morro looks up out of the corner of his eye, and Lloyd sees a flash of white - Zane’s gi. Thank god, thank god.

“Yes, it was him,” Zane says into his phone, somehow effortlessly managing to hold down Morro and talk on the phone at the same time. Lloyd forgot too often that Zane was almost as strong as Cole, due to the way he had been built. “I’ve got him here. Yes, backup would be appreciated. Nothing too valuable, just Wu’s staff.”

He hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket, and tilts his head curiously at Morro. “Would you mind telling me your name?” he asks, polite as ever. There is a hard edge to his kind words, though, the barest hint of a threat.

“It’s Lloyd,” Morro spits, still trying to scrabble away. He doesn’t make much progress.

“Forgive me if I have trouble believing that,” Zane says.

“How did you know I was here? You were all asleep when I left!” Morro says.

Zane laughs. “Oldest trick in the book - hiding pillows beneath my sheets so it would look like I was there. I wasn’t convinced it would work, but it would appear that it did. We knew if you attempted to do something...unsavory, it would be proof you were not, in fact, Lloyd, so we waited until we caught you doing just that. So here we are. Now, honestly, I would prefer to know your name if we are to have a conversation with you.”

Of course. Lloyd thinks. Of course! They had been waiting for a chance to save him, and Morro had given it right to them. 

“We’re not having a conversation,” Morro snarls.

“Unfortunately, as soon as the other ninja arrive, we are. You do not have much choice in the matter.”

Morro hissed and desperately reached forward, trying to grab anything at all he could use for purchase or as a weapon. Zane neatly reached forwards, grabbed both of his hands, and pinned them behind his back. He continued trying to kick his legs, but he wasn’t going anywhere fast.

The other four arrived in a pile through the door, obviously having run from the Bounty, each clutching a weapon. The look on their faces was triumphant. The part of Lloyd’s brain that was wired to lead wanted to remind them that they hadn’t won just yet - to save celebrating until the very end.

Morro sneers at the thought. You’re right, he says. They haven’t beat me yet.

“Good job, Zane,” says Kai. “I knew we’d get him eventually.”

“Whoever he is,” says Nya, staring daggers at Morro.

“He won’t tell me his name,” Zane explains.

“Well, we know it’s not Lloyd,” Kai says.

“The question is, it is a lookalike who has done something with the real Lloyd, or simply someone who has taken control of his body?” Zane asks.

“It’s gotta be someone else in control,” Kai says. “He managed to talk to us for a second there earlier, remember?” He crouches to Morro’s level and looks him dead in the eye. “Whoever you are in control, fuck you. Lloyd, if you’re in there and can hear us, we’ll get you out of there, bud.”

I’m here. Lloyd wants to say. I’m here, and I can hear you.

“All of you are so stupid,” Morro spits, dropping his Lloyd act. “This friendship and camaraderie nonsense. It’s tiring! And you won’t get him back any time soon. You wouldn’t know how to get rid of me if you tried.”

Except that for all Morro learned about Lloyd, Lloyd learned the same about his ghostly roommate. With a sudden surge of strength, he pushes Morro to the side - not completely out of control, but just enough that Lloyd can speak.

“Water,” he says, looking Kai dead in the eye. It’s all he can manage to say before Morro pushes him out again, but the damage is done. Lloyd feels something new from Morro - real, genuine fear. Lloyd couldn’t be happier.

“Water?” Cole echoes. “Was that Lloyd? It didn’t sound like the other guy.”

“I think it was,” Nya says nodding. Kai, standing straight again, nods in confirmation as well. “Guess he gave us an answer to how to get rid of him.”

“But how?” Jay asks. “Is he like, scared of taking a bath or are we supposed to drown him? Because if it’s the second one, I don’t think that would work out for Lloyd because it’s still his body.”

“Yeah, Jay, his special weakness is drowning,” says Cole. “Becuase that’s not a weakness that like, all people have.”

Jay rolls his eyes at Cole. Nya pretends they don’t exist. “I say we try the easiest thing first,” she says, nodding towards the back of the building. The others all nod. Zane, still holding Morro’s hands in place, stands, and Kai and Cole are instantly on either side of him, holding him by the shoulders.

“Nice try, ninja, but you really can’t think this will work,” Morro says. Lloyd can see his desperation, a sharp, anxious thing.

“You know, I’m just gonna ignore whatever this guy says for the next like, twenty minutes,” Cole says. The little group leaves the tea shop and walks around the side of the building, through the training yard. In the second before the door to the shop closes, Morro looks back inside at Wu’s staff on the ground, angry and scared and sad. Lloyd realizes that Morro is forgetting to guard his thoughts in the same way as he usually does, and he can see almost too much - the realm of the dead and the giant maw of its ruler, Morro’s fear of that place and his desire to escape, his plan to find some artifact called the Realm Crystal, the path to which was illustrated on Wu’s staff. All of it, gone. The thought of going back to the Departed Realm was nearly paralyzing the ghost with fear.

Lloyd didn’t particularly feel bad for him. Three weeks of being controlled, of cruel thoughts and outright hatred and torment, and he couldn’t bring himself to care what happened to Morro.

The group passes behind the shop, where a small pond and waterfall babble quietly. The three holding Morro wade into the water, and Morro physically lifts his knees to his chest to avoid touching the surface. “It would appear Lloyd was correct,” Zane says. Morro hisses at him.

“You can’t do this! You don’t even know who I am! You can’t just kill me!” Morro says. His voice is no longer quite Lloyds - it must be his own. A vague green aura surrounds him as the ghost begins to lose control.

“Sorry, dude. We probably would have given you a chance, but you decided to possess our friend before you did anything else, which is already starting off on the wrong foot,” says Kai, the sharpness in his words betraying his anger. “Zane even asked your name. Probably more politely than I would have done, too.”

“Alright, Lloyd, hold your breath,” Nya says. Cole, Zane, and Kai hold Morro even tighter and step under the waterfall.

The instant he felt the water hit him, he felt the ghost weaken. For a few minutes, Morro tried to fight back, kicking at the three holding him, trying anything to escape - but the water sapped his energy fast. As soon as he could, Lloyd took the chance and once more pushed forwards, this time not just pushing Morro aside or to some other part of his brain, but pushing him out of his head entirely - out of every crack and crevice he had wormed into, every secret place and memory, every neuron. He could see - with his own eyes, again under his own control - a ghostly form peel off from his own body, wailing like a banshee as the winds around them rose, but he was only there for a second before the waterfall doused him and he disappeared entirely.

And Lloyd was alone in his own head.

The other five watched the ghost disappear, and then looked expectantly at Lloyd. Cole loosened his grip on one arm, and Lloyd held out his hand in front of him, opening and closing it experimentally. He can feel the water hitting his head, and he can turn his head and feel the muscles in his neck move, and he can blink and point his eyes upwards at the stars.

Kai, Zane, and Cole step out of the waterfall. Lloyd places his feet in the water and tries to stand, though he can’t quite support himself entirely. Every muscle in his body aches and exhaustion hits him like a wave.

“Lloyd?” Kai asks, the look in his eyes almost guarded in case they are wrong and the ghost is not gone.

“I -” Lloyd starts, but he can’t find what to say - there’s too much hitting him all at the same time. He’s free, and he can think clearly again, and his friends saved him, and he’s free. Tears roll down his face and he doesn’t try to stop them, just takes shaky breaths as he clings to Kai and Cole desperately, as if they could disappear from under him at any moment.

“Hey, hey, you’re ok,” Kai says, as both him and Cole wrap their arms around Lloyd. Zane, Jay, and Nya are there too, all five of them wrapping Lloyd in warmth and safety. “You’re ok, we got you.”

Lloyd buries his head in Kai’s shoulder and sobs. Later, he will have to explain what happened. He will have to introduce all of them to Morro, describe all the horrors he saw, the things he almost did. He will have to live with the constant fear that he will return, or someone else will do the same thing to one of his friends.

But that is all later.

Right now, Lloyd stands ankle-deep in a shallow pond, sopping wet, and uses the arms he can control again to cling to the five people around him. Right now, he lets himself feel all the fear and anger and pain he had been pushing away for weeks and cries until all he can do is take hiccupy breaths, wiping at his eyes.

Right now he takes the moment to feel warm and safe, surrounded by his friends, again in control of every corner of his mind.


End file.
